Doorway Of Light
by StarsInTheRain
Summary: The soul of Itachi Uchiha is a collection of empty memories,ghosts of the past. The house of his heart is night,a deserted building,with winding stairways and passages with no ending. A place of darkness,but here and there in the rooms,a candle flickers.


This is a bit of a companion piece to Seasons Of His Heart, but it will have more than one chapter! No claims made to Naruto. The narrator isn't anybody in particular.

Please review if you can!

Doorway Of Light

Itachi Uchiha

The soul of the murderer is not all hellfire and terror, burning rage that eclipses all else. It is gray and colorless, all life stripped away until all that's left is emptiness. It is his memories that crumbled to dust and blew away in years long past.

Nothing but a hollow shell, which isn't much better than the shriveled heart of a corpse. But that is fitting, because his inner being joined the dead a long time ago.

His heart; an endless maze of corridors, staircases and passageways with no finish. But most importantly are the windows and doors, for sometimes a flicker of feeling can be seen in the murderer's eyes, and some say that the eyes, more than anything else, are the windows to the soul.

And once in a while his brother's words become the only key to the doors of his heart, inside which recollections of love lie buried under dusty heaps of indifference.

It happens now, his cold, fathomless eyes becoming, for just a moment, the shadow alleyways that lead to the dark house deep in the deserted city of the ghosts from memory.

*

_Head bowed, he waits in the darkness._

Smoke drifts up from the black sidewalk grating and a few puffs of gray ash scatter round, skittering across the sidewalk's paving stones. A small tongue of fire gutters underground beneath the smoke, a miniscule splash of brightness aside from the blood-red moon drifting in the overcast sky.

_He pulls open the door and runs up the tarnished staircase, light trailing in his echoing footsteps._

A rusty door swings ajar nearby with a harsh squeak.

And the wind whistles in, blowing away the soot from the hinges and wood, revealing a faded crimson and white fan emblazoned on the door and leaving a gaping, rectangular black hole. With that sound, the city holds its breath.

It is the entrance to a darkly majestic building, which is nestled in the heart of the empty city like a sleeping animal. It looks as hollow as every other dwelling, lengthy passageways and deserted halls cavernous and empty.

_Turning, he beckons with a pale hand, glancing over his shoulder._

I enter and breathe in the musty smell of a long-abandoned house, which isn't as dark as it seemed from outside.

Pale light now shines into the wide windows, and the moon is no longer blood-red. Shining a clear celestial white, it casts a pearly glow throughout the city, softening the harsh angles and faintly lighting up the foreboding darkness. It shimmers through the room, half-revealing a figure in a doorway's shadow.

Above that doorway, a small lamp sputters to life, throwing sharp, clear shadows against the walls. Golden, crackly light ripples across the floor, and I see steps, leading upwards in a wide, mysterious spiral.

_Holding the light, he turns away, his fathomless eyes vanishing into endless night._

I follow, each step creaking loudly on the ancient staircase. Then the icy disc of the moon hides behind a misty cloud, and slowly tendrils of shadow creep back as the cold light recedes. All around me is plunged into deep, velvety darkness, and I suddenly hear a woman's cry of terror echoing eerily through the deserted halls. Begging, begging, begging for mercy from her terrible fate.

Upstairs.

I freeze, a stifling shroud of fear falling over me. The cloying scent of blood drifts through the stagnant air, and my inner voice panics, telling me to run, run, run away. To leave, and never come back, banish the horror from my memory.

_He clutches his temples and collapses, screaming as if beaten by an invisible torturer. He pleads for respite from the terror, for an escape from his guilt, black eyes glittering in pain._

Trapped forever.

_There is no escape._

I cannot get out.

_He cannot get out._


End file.
